A Warming Friendship The Series: Not Quite Flowering With Affection
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Sakura membantu Ino menjaga Toko Bunga di Hari Valentine. Kakashi datang dan mencari sebuah buket bunga. Ajaibnya, dia justru mencari buket yang paling jelek. O-ow... ada apa dengan Kakashi? Silakan cek di A Warming Friendship The Series: Not Quite Flowering With Affection. KakaSaku Friendship. Canon, drabble, OS. DLDR. RER


**Title:** A Warming Friendship The Series

 **Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

 **Type:** Drabble, Oneshot

 **Genre:** Friendship, Humor

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

Serial AWF kembali lagi! Ada yang merindukan seri ini? *batuk-batuk* Semoga nggak bosan dengan serial ini ataupun drabble-drabble saya yang lainnya. Dan bagi siapa pun yang pernah berkata seperti: "pendek amat", "singkatnya", dsb, mohon diketahui kalau ini adalah drabble. Tapi tenang saja, kali ini saya buat yang agak panjang dari drabble yang biasanya.

' _A friend is one that knows you as you are, understand where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow.'_

 **NOT QUITE FLOWERING WITH AFFECTION**

 **.**

Tempat apa yang paling ramai saat hari Valentine? Tentu saja toko bunga Yamanaka. Pengunjung membludak tiga kali lipat dari hari-hari biasa, yang membuat anggota keluarga Yamanaka menyeringai sepanjang hari. Untuk mengatasinya, Sakura membantu Ino di sana selama tiga hari.

Kiba, Neji, bahkan Naruto menampakkan batang hidung mereka di dalam sana. Jika Genma atau Shikamaru yang masuk, Sakura tidak akan terlalu heran. Tapi saat Kakashi masuk, dahinya mengernyit kuat. Baginya, Kakashi hanya akan memasuki satu toko: toko buku untuk membeli _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Dan keheranannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat pria itu berkata, "Carikan aku sebuket bunga yang paling jelek."

"E-eh, _sensei_ …"

Ino menyela, "Bunga yang paling jelek? Kakashi- _sensei_ , kau benar-benar akan mematahkan hati wanita itu!"

"Itulah maksudku." Kakashi berdiri di depan _counter_ kasir dengan salah satu tangannya di saku celana.

Mendengarnya, Sakura dan Ino hanya menghela napas. Sakura lalu mencarikan bunga yang paling lusuh lalu memberikannya pada Kakashi. Dalam hati dia berkata, _sungguh malang wanita yang mendapatkannya_.

Kakashi menatap bunga itu dan kembali bersuara tenang sambil menggeleng, "Masih terlalu bagus. Ada bunga yang lebih hancur, tidak? Yang dari tempat sampah, mungkin?"

Sakura meringis. Ino berlalu sambil memijat-mijat dahinya. Kakashi mulai memperhatikan rak di belakang Sakura dan mendapati pita yang kusut, bunga mawar merah yang mengering, bahkan kartu yang terikat di bunga itu sudah kusut dan usang.

"Nah, itu sempurna!"

Sakura menatap _sensei_ -nya. "Apa kau sedang bercanda atau melakukan sebuah trik? Tipuan?"

Sakura bisa mendengar Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Pria itu kemudian berkata dengan sedikit nada frustasi, "Wanita ini tidak akan pernah melepaskanku! Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku! Tidak akan! Dia selalu saja bertanya, _"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku di hari Valentine, Kakashi?"_ Seperti itulah. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya."

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mengulum senyum. "Mungkin kau harus bilang langsung di depan wajahnya kalau kau tidak menyukainya, _sensei_."

Kakashi menatap gadis itu dengan salah satu matanya yang tak tertutup _hitai-ate_. "Mungkin. Oh, berapa semuanya?"

Sakura menopang dagu. "Gratis."

"Terima kasih. _Jaa_ , Sakura-chan." Kakashi melambai sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Ino mendekati Sakura. "Aku benar-benar kasihan pada wanita itu."

"Kakashi- _sensei…_ " gumam Sakura sambil mengatur bunga-bunga ke dalam buket. "… berbeda dengan Sasuke, jika tidak suka akan langsung bilang di depan orang itu. Tapi dia…" Gadis itu teringat musim semi tahun lalu, saat Sasuke memakan kue buatannya dan berkata kue itu terlalu manis dan dia tidak menyukainya. Di sisi lain, Kakashi…ah, beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, masih membuat hati Sakura sakit. Kenapa saat itu dia tidak jujur kalau kuenya sesungguhnya tidak enak? Si Uchiha pasti lebih membencinya sekarang.

Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Tapi aku senang kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kakashi- _sensei._ "

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Omong-omong, Sakura, kurasa aku tahu kenapa Kakashi- _sensei_ menolak wanita itu. Itu karena..." Kalimat Ino terputus saat bel pintu berbunyi dan wajahnya menjadi semakin cerah melihat kedatangan Sai. Apa yang akan dikatakannya tadi, terlupakan begitu saja.

Bukannya Ino melupakannya. Hanya saja, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia yang dia ketahui seorang diri. Namun satu hal yang jelas, dua hari lalu, pria rambut perak itu mendatangi tokonya dan membeli sebatang bunga gardenia.

Bunga Gardenia yang berarti...

 _Ahhh mirip perasaan Kakashi terhadap Sakura, bukan?_

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Kakashi nggak bilang kalo kuemu kemanisan, karena dia menerima dirimu apa adanya, Sakura *jitak* Dan kau terus-terusan saja memikirkan Sasuke. Seolah duniamu hanya untuk Sasuke. Padahal ada pria lain yang selalu ada di sisimu dan justru menganggapmu berharga. BAKA! *ketok Sakura*

Anw, abaikan saja kami yang masih gemas ma ending Naruto.

XD

Semua pasti udah bisa nebak, wanita yang dikasih bunga ancur itu siapa *kekek* Lalu tugas buat para reader, makna dari bunga gardenia apaan, coba? Satu lagi, ada yang bisa merasakan kekakuan di antara mereka? Itu karena kejadian kue buatan Sakura yang dibilang bentuknya mirip bokong berujung masalah *ditabok*

Nih, buat hana, drabble kali ini lumayan panjang. Thanks buat kiriman bunganya ya, Sayang *unyeng-unyeng gemas*

Buat para readers, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak seperti biasa. Ripyu panjang juga nggak apa-apa *bow*


End file.
